


Patience

by DarkCellar



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), kylux - Fandom
Genre: Beginning Kylux, Bottom General Hux, Gay, General Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Sexual exploration, Star Wars - Freeform, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015) - Freeform, Sweet, Top Kylo Ren, first time gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11281062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkCellar/pseuds/DarkCellar
Summary: Kylo Ren is difficult to keep calm under normal circumstances, but when he's stressed out, it's nearly impossible.Snoke has found that having an imported selection of willing women for his apprentice on nights when he comes back from missions to be extremely effective in keeping the young man manageable, and happy. He tasks the already-overburdened General Hux to procure these females for Ren, much to the latter's annoyance.One night, however, a scheduling mixup results in there being no one to 'relieve' the Knight when he comes home from a particularly stressful day, and he makes a beeline for Hux's office, to confront him about it.





	Patience

Ren stormed into Hux's office, kicking open the doors. Several officers who had been standing around the General's desk immediately took off, before they could experience the heat of Ren's lightsaber going through their skull.

Hux looked up calmly when Ren burst in, but didn't move. Scenes like this had become all too common on the Finalizer, and he ceased to show fear over them.

"Kylo. Is there something I can help you with?", he asked, turning his gaze back to the papers on his desk.

"The women. Where are they?!"

"What women?"

"The ones that are supposed to be in my quarters, you imbecile!"

"Oh.", Hux looked back up at him, resting his cheek on his palm. "Sorry, Kylo, but we've just had so much going on today, I completely forgot about getting them for you."

"Well that's just great," Ren said, heaving an exasperated sigh. He turned to go, muttering "Maybe I can find an Officer to--"

"Kylo?", Hux interrupted him, making him turn back around. "Come back, please, and sit down. And shut the door."

Curiously, Kylo came back into the room and sat in the chair outside Hux's desk.

"What is it, Hux?"

Hux moved from behind his seat, coming to sit on the very edge of the desk, in front of Ren. Ren flinched back, a little, from his sudden nearness.

"It's just--I feel bad. I know how you look forward to your 'activities' every night, and I should have remembered to send them to you, busy or not. I'd like to make it up to you."

"Yeah?", Ren asked him suspiciously. "Are YOU going to go find me an Officer, then?"

Hux smiled nervously, and leaned in close to the leery knight.

"How about, a General?", he asked, unable to help smirking at the look of shock and surprise that came over Ren's face.

"A General? You don't--do you mean YOU?"

Hux rolled his eyes. "No, I mean one of the other 100's of General's on this ship. Yes, I mean me, you kriffing idiot!"

Ren got out of the chair and backed, slowly, into the opposite wall.

"Uh, that's very, um, nice of you to offer, Hux; but I think I'm going to have to decline."

Hux stayed where he was, folding his arms across his chest.

"Why?"

Ren swallowed nervously, and found that it hurt, because there was no moisture in his throat.

"For starters, I don't really like you, Hux. Also, I've never done that before with--with a man."

Hux laughed a little at that. "It's not that much different than with the women, honestly. Who knows; you might like it."

When Ren didn't answer, Hux hopped off of his desk and came closer to him, his eyes never leaving Ren's face.

"I don't like you either, you know," Hux said in a low, smooth voice. "But I DO like your body. And I don't get the benefit of a revolving door of women every night, like you. So how about, just today, just once, we 'help' each other out?"

Before Ren could react, Hux was pressed flush against him, his lips trailing softly down the arc of Ren's neck. "Nobody would have to know," he whispered in-between kisses, his hands now moving in a slow, teasing sweep towards Ren's pants.

Still kissing him, he unzipped the frozen knight's fly and reached inside, pleasantly surprised to find that the man was already getting hard. 

"Please?", he breathed out against Ren's skin, making his already over-heated body break out in goosebumps. Ren moaned, completely unable to help it, as Hux's fingers moved swiftly inside of his pants. "Please?", Hux begged again, moving his lips from Ren's neck to his mouth, nibbling, tasting him.

Ren nodded, and Hux smiled, dropping to his knees and gently tugging Ren's pants all the way down.

He grasped Ren's cock with his eager fingers, smiling up at Ren as he teased, "Look at how ready you are for me."

He took the tip into his warm mouth, slowly, watching as Ren clenched his fists and leaned back more fully into the wall.

Hux moved his head expertly up and down the Force user's throbbing member, working hard to repress his gag reflex as he took Ren all the way down his throat. It was hard; Ren was quite a bit bigger than anyone he'd ever had before, and Hux had to overcome the slightly panicky feeling of being suffocated.

Ren moaned loudly, continuously, as he watched the redhead bob up and down. He felt completely helpless, unable to move away even if he had wanted to.

Which he didn't.

When he felt like he couldn't take it anymore, Ren pulled himself out of Hux's mouth, and spun him around with both hands, shoving him harshly across his desk. Hux gasped as his knees came into contact with the hard, unforgiving steel, his head a mix of pain and pleasure.

A sudden knock on the door made them both jump, slightly.

Both men looked at each other, then Ren raised his hand and subtly activated the button that locked the door.

"General?", came a timid voice from the other side, still knocking.

By this time Ren had gotten the General's pants pushed down to his knees, and had slid inside him with a feral growl. Hux let out a low groan before speaking calmly,

"I'm a bit busy at the moment, Captain. Come back later."

Ren grabbed his neck and squeezed lightly, before leaning forward to aggressively kiss down Hux's back. As hard as he tried not to, Hux let out tiny little cries.

"Are you alright, Sir? Are you ill?"

Ren teased him by stroking into him excruciatingly slowly, pulling himself all the way out, then ramming back in as hard as he could.

"I'm fine, Captain.", Hux managed to squeak out in a semi-normal voice. "Carry on."

The Captain finally moved away from the door as Ren continued to pound him, harder now, the force of his thrusts actually beginning to move the desk slightly across the floor.

Hux held on tightly to the edge, gripping the metal with his hands and biting his lips to keep from screaming out his ecstasy.

"Do you like this?", Ren purred into his ear, as he continued to stroke into him.

"Y-Yes," Hux whispered around his moans.

"Absolutely filthy. What do you think your Officers would think right now, if they saw you like this? Being forced over your own desk, like some helpless whore?"

Hux didn't answer, and Ren reached around them and grabbed Hux's member, lightly touching the tip at first and then jerking him harshly, in fast, hard strokes.

Hux moaned louder, feeling how close he was to climax, his head thrown back.

"You're being rather noisy, General," Ren whispered into his ear. He grabbed Hux's hat from the edge of his desk and stuffed it into his mouth, stifling his loud cries.

"That's better," Ren drawled, jerking Hux harder still. Hux's eyes rolled back in his head as he helplessly hung on to his desk.

"You feel so good. So--so tight."

A few more strokes, and Hux came viciously, feeling his knees give out entirely as he almost slid completely off the desk. Ren spilled inside him while moaning in his ear, sweat dripping from his forehead and splashing onto the redhead's back.

They stayed where they were for a few more moments, exhausted and out of breath. Then Ren moved away from him and sat in Hux's chair, tiredly pulling back on his pants, and readjusting his belt. Hux did the same from by the desk, moving slowly, noting to himself how sore he was.

Ren stood up and moved from Hux's chair to by the door, standing there, not really sure of what to say.

Hux broke the silence by picking up his datapad, and saying "I'll make a note to myself, so I won't forget your girls again."

Ren shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

Hux looked up in confusion. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, okay," Hux said, setting down the datapad and easing himself gently into his chair.

Ren watched him a few moments, before he said, with a shy grin,

"Hux?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing tomorrow night?"


End file.
